


The Journal

by GhostofanAngel142



Category: Original Work
Genre: Addison's POV, Diary/Journal, F/F, Music, Music that portrays emotion, Other, Queer Character, possible bisexual character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostofanAngel142/pseuds/GhostofanAngel142
Summary: When she was 7 years old, Addison started keeping a diary. What feelings does she express when she starts to hear the music? How does she feel about all the things happening in her life? Well, we shall find out.





	The Journal

                         

           Dear Diary,  
     I went with mommy to the park today. She finally got a day off from work, so she suggested we go to the park. I barely go anywhere with mommy, so it was nice going out with her.  
       I, of course, brought my drawing supplies. Even though they were considered "cheap" they made good drawings. I still remembered when I begged mommy to get the Crayola pencils I really wanted I'm pretty sure if I went on for one more minute she would have lost her mind.  
      It was a really nice day out today, perfect to go to the park. And, as always, the park was beautiful. There is this fountain in the middle of the park that I always love to be around. I've tried drawing it multiple times, but I never succeed, I'll probably be able to draw it if I practice hard enough though.  
       I actually ended up going up on the hill with my drawing supplies to try and draw that fountain. I don't remember how long I was up there for, but I must have been there for hours, cause when I finally got up it was almost dark.  
      But you know what the strange thing was. During the last 30 minutes of our visit to the park, I could have sworn I heard piano music. Beautiful, happy, bubbly piano music. But the odd thing was, there was no one playing the piano. I actually ended up abandoning my drawing supplies and set off to find where the music was coming from.  
      I ended up running into mommy, and I tried to convince her that there was music playing, but she didn't believe me. I really tried my best to convince her that there was piano music playing. I even went as far as to hum it to her. Can you imagine how silly I must have seemed. But I couldn't convince her.  
      We ended up going back on the hill to get my drawing supplies (I left them on the hill in my attempt to find the music). But while I was walking with mommy towards the hill, the music stopped. I had actually started thinking that mommy was right and that I was just imagining things. But as I was gathering my supplies I heard the music again. This time it was sad. Almost as if the person playing it was... what was the word mommy and daddy used to describe a sad person. Oh! Depressed.  
      When we got back home, mommy ended up leaving shortly afterward. Said she had to work. I find it silly that an adult has to work on their day off.   
       Afterward, I called up my friend, Jacklyn, or Jackie, as I call her. She's been my best friend since we were 5 years old. In fact, our mom's say we're like siblings at times. It is always fun whenever we have our weekly sleepovers together. It's like our time to truly talk and hang out.  
       And you want to know the strangest thing? Ever since I got home, I haven't heard the music once. It's like whoever was playing it, got up and left. It's the strangest thing.   
        I and Daddy didn't see mommy until 8:00. She looked tired. She always looks tired when she comes home for work. She often looks miserable as well. I don't get it. Daddy says you should work at a job you're happy with. Why should you stay at a job that you're miserable at? Grown-ups can be confusing sometimes.  
          Well, I should probably end that here. I should probably go to bed. I and Daddy are going to a water park tomorrow. It's going to be so much fun. Talk to you later,

               Addison

**Author's Note:**

> This is in association with my story "The Music" so please check that out first before reading this. This story may make more sense that way. Thank you for reading, feel free to leave kudos or a comment ^^


End file.
